phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hide and Seek
Hiding inside fly Uhhg. I can't believe how Baljeet went in the dead fly for survival. I think it really was unnecessary. I winced when I saw it the first time; honestly? The reason why I love Phineas and Ferb so much is because of its lack of crude humor (like spongebob). When I first saw it, the first thing I thought was that Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh are changing the humor of the show. I really hope the rest of the series doesn't have things like this. >.> —Barbiene 15:37, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :I haven't seen the episode yet, but maybe this is an allusion to how Han Solo put Luke Skywalker inside the dead Tauntaun in The Empire Strikes Back? — RRabbit42 16:04, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it is. The Flash {talk} 16:15, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yup. I can't stand stuff like that. Other people can, I just can't. x3 —Barbiene 19:01, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::::First of all, Dan nor Swampy wrote this episode. Secondly, Just becuase one episode shows nasty humor (I didn't find the joke funny either) doesn't mean they will do it again. Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:19, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I found it pretty funny, but that's my opinion. -Kittyfire ::::::Good point, Phin68. Hope you're right. —Barbiene 00:36, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::IMO, it was hilarious, but it's my opinion. I would also like to state, like I've done before, talk pages on articles are for the article's improvement and not for what happens in the episode or about the person. In the top template with "PFWIKI" on the side, it says that. The forums are what that's for. I'm just restating this as comments and discussions have been popping up on these pages like that (like this one) that should be on forums and not on talk pages. So, next time, please put this on a forum. Thanks guys. The Flash {talk} 00:39, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::I laughed when I saw it, but that was because I knew it was referencing Han Solo, it was pretty gross though... :::::::@Flash, Only posting here because it is already here... damage has been done =b :::::::felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:53, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::No problem, like I was saying, I just wish for this not to happen again. And, yeah, I laughed too because of it, but his line on needing to survive was amazing too. Yes, I agree, it was gross, but that was because the thing it was spoofing was gross. The Flash {talk} 01:09, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Irving Isn't this Irving's second appearance? I distinctly remember him in Raging Bully, as the kid whose head had been crammed into the toilet by Buford. He's wearing the same shirt and pants, and has the same skin tone, and if you listen through the gargling, it even sounds like him. Only thing is, you cant see his face-but I'm pretty sure this is Irving's second appearance PeachesThePlatypus 17:12, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Awesome catch, can anyone confirm this? felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:48, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! I caught that while re-watching Ragin Bully-unfortunately, I don't know if anyone can verify it except maybe Dan or Swampy. PeachesThePlatypus 01:07, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I just meant checking his clothes and relative body structure, but if we can get Dan or Swampy to confirm it even more that would be good. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::I just rewatched the episode. The shoes are a different shape and colour, and his shorts look longer on his body, but with the toilet covering his head, muffling his voice and water soaking his collar, it can't really be confirmed.Rognik 04:57, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::The clothes and body structure match the kid shown in the center of this picture from "Flop Starz". Irving's clothing is slightly different. Since each character tends to be drawn wearing the same clothing day after day, I'd say that this is the kid shown in "Raging Bully". (Though I will admit that it would have been neat if Dan and Swampy snuck Irving into the show that far back.) — RRabbit42 16:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll ask Swampy about this if everyone wants.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 02:47, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::: Also, I think Irving also showed up in the revealing scene of the roller coaster in Rollercoaster. ::::: That boy does bear a strong similarity to Irving and may have been the inspiration for Irving's design, but I don't know if his appearance is that important. I sincerely doubt that Irving will ever reappear, at least in a speaking role, ever again. --Rognik 03:29, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::: I read somewhere that they plan on making him a recurring character on Phineas and Ferb for the Third season, so he might be important.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 07:53, September 29, 2009 (UTC) "Greevil" When does Dr. Doofenshmirtz use the word "greevil" in this episode? He mentions green in Italian and being discussed in Greenland, but not greevil as far as I can tell. --Rognik 03:29, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :I think Greevil is a mixture of Evil and Green, like in De Plane! De Plane!, where he first used Greevil, wherein he was being green and evil at the same time.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 07:53, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I just listened to the episode again. He says, "I'll be all the shades of green." He doesn't say "greevil"; at best, it's "they'll" stammered right after saying green. If there's another place where it's said, I'll leave the issue alone, but it's not there. --Rognik 06:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC)